ChatTable
by Ryna Hitsune
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a genius here that she doesn't have to pay attention to class and she can answer every questions right. Now then, when she's bored, she writes random things on to her table, and later, someone answers it... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: The New Semester

My third fic, but my first fic with English language, and the first with VOCALOID characters in it *A*

Ah, well. . . There's not much to say, but, please leave a review! #awkward

* * *

The story takes place at a new semester.

"Good morning!" Rin says to the whole class with a smile, no one really responds to that, though. Rin sits down on her chair (of course), and she prepares the books for the upcoming lessons, some minutes after that, the Biology teacher; Hatsune Miku comes into the class, "Morning, class!" she says as she puts down her books and sits down, "So, what was the last lesson I taught you?" she asks, "Eehh... The plants! We were just at the start of learning about the seeds!" one of the students says, "I see," says the teacher, then she starts teaching us about the seeds thing, Rin doesn't really listen to her, instead, she writes some things on her table; well, random things, such as :

_Ha... I'm so bored... Wish I could just stay home..._

With a drawing of a snowman beside it, then a sun, oh look, then a hamburger, then the word : _Chlorophyll_, really random isn't it? "Yeah right, there's nothing much to do anyways..." Rin thought, then she starts laying down to her table, she looks to the window and looks at the sky, "If I were to become a bird, I would fly high to the sky... Then... Getting shot to death by hunters..." Rin thought, "Oh God, what was I thinking..." again she thought and closes her eyes, then she falls asleep.

"TRRRRRINGGGGG!" the bell rang as Rin wakes up with a shock, she stays there for a moment and then she goes out from the classroom to eat lunch, at the cafeteria; which is very, very, full on break times, "Ugh... Ah..." Rin says as she struggles to get to the lunch lady, "Bump! Bump! Bump!" at least... she arrives in front of the lunch lady, she orders a bowl of salad and two oranges, yeah... that is a very healthy lunch, Rin looks for a place to sit, nah... can't find one, she then eats while standing up, after she's done, she takes the tray to the lunch lady and she goes back to the classroom, she goes back to her seat and looks down on to her table, "Oh look, a reply," she mumbles, looks like there's a reply of what she wrote that time, here's what it says :

_Then why don't you just stay home? You're a genius after all, without even going to school, you already master the lessons... And what's with the Chlorophyll? Biology?_

She just stares at that words, then glares at it, after all that staring and glaring, she writes another reply :

_My parents would be mad if I do that... And yea, biology. Miku's hair is so green that I thought her hair contains some Chlorophyll in it._

Then she opens a book that is pretty much... thick, and flips to an empty page and starts writing on it; okay well, not writing, drawing. Rin's actually an otaku, yeah sure she likes mangas and stuffs, and she reads mangas everyday. And that is without paying, she only reads them at the library, ah, and I forgot to mention that she is a very talented artist, she won 3 manga drawing contests, of course, she faked her name, so that no one would know it's her.

"TRRINNNNGGGGGGGGG!" the bell rings again, Rin closes her book and again, she prepares the books for the upcoming lessons, even though she doesn't really read it... Then Kaito comes in to the class and teaches mathematics, "Gotta stay up now," Rin thought, well then, let me tell you that Kaito here is a very. Serious. Teacher. Just a yawn and you'll be punished, not paying attention to the lesson and you're dead. The last time Rin lays her head on the table, she's punished to clean the whole school after school, and you know what? All of the teacher agreed with it! No, no more laying the head on mathematics lesson, it's scary just to think about it, _brrr..._ *shivers*

But Rin noticed something different about Kaito today, that teacher kinda... smirks at Rin once at the beginning of the lesson, Rin can only stare at him, then after the lesson ends, Kaito asks Rin to come to his office after school, _whut_? Rin can only nod, but she actually disagree with that, she actually planned to watch "Yantaku Dere" after school, from the inside, she already cursed Kaito right after he asked her to come to his office after school, "Yeah right, what does he want from me now?" Rin thought as the next lesson starts.

* * *

Yea, what is it now?

Find it out at chapter 2!

Ryna : Uh, by the way, sorry for my bad grammar and things... I know I'm not really good at English.

Don't forget to leave reviews! - I insist (?)


	2. Chapter 2: ChatTable

Chapter 2, anyone excited? ;D

By the way, in this chapter I am changing the verbs to simple past tense. That's all, and enjoy!

* * *

After school, Rin just couldn't get that "Yantaku Dere" anime out of her head, and then she decided to go back home to watch it instead of going to Kaito's office, she didn't care about what punishment she will get later, but animes are more important for her! She ran to her home as fast as she could, "Gotta... Watch... That... Anime...!" she mumbled as she ran, after she arrived at her home, she threw her school bag to the table in front of the TV and grabbed the remote and switched the channel to "OtaRL", which broadcasted that "Yantaku Dere" anime, and what did she get?

_Sorry, but this anime will be delayed until tomorrow due to some technical problems._

Rin was enraged, and since she was too lazy to go back to school again, she just sat there not doing anything, then when she looked down to the table in front of her; which she threw her school bag at, some words just magically appeared out of nowhere, it said :

_Heh, don't keep me waiting, Rin. Come back to school now im__m__ediately__ if you want to know how these words show up out of nowhere! _

_Signed, Kaito your beloved :3_

"YOUR BELOVED?" Rin thought while being disgusted at the same time, yeah right, Kaito in this fic is just a serious-sadistic-pervert-ice cream freak-human…like, "Fine… Guess I'll go to school again…" she mumbled, then she stood up and went out to school.

Rin arrived at the door of that disgusting teacher, she knocked, and no one answered, she called out to Kaito, still, no one answered, pissed out, she mumbled, "Fine then, I'll just leave," but then suddenly Kaito opened the door, "Heeey, what took you so long?" he said with a big smile, Rin just glared at him, "Come in now~" Kaito said while opening the door wide enough for 2 people to go in at once, Rin came in and she saw Miku, Luka, and Gakupo, what she thought the first time she saw them was, "Miku x Luka, Luka x Gakupo, Miku x Kaito, Kaito x Gakupo," then Kaito said, "Sit down," "Don't command me like that, I'm not your pet," Rin said with an "=A=" emote-like face, "Fine, sit down, please, I beg you, please sit down," Kaito said with a teasing voice which Rin hated the most, Rin then sat down, "Right, now we should just wait for one more-…" Kaito said as the door slammed to the wall, "Ah! Sorry I'm late!" a blonde-haired boy apologized to Kaito, and then Kaito smiled with his disgusting pervert face, that boy sat down right next to me, since it was the only spot to sit in left, "Right, I guess now that everyone is here, I should announce why I called you guys all to my office," Kaito said, "You guys are the chosen ones," Kaito added, after saying that, Rin became excited since she thought that it would be like adventures, fighting, actions, and things that only exist in animes, Kaito then looked at Rin and said, "You must be thinking about ani-" before he could finish his words, "Shut up," Rin said, not wanting everyone to know that she's an otaku, it became silent for a few seconds, then Kaito said, "Okay, so what I meant by the 'chosen ones' was that you are the ones that get to test this school's invention, the 'Chat-Table',"

Miku and Luka talked about that "Chat-Table" thing in an instant, while Gakupo was being left alone, and that blonde-boy didn't seem to be very surprised, and Rin was disappointed that it's not like what she seen in animes or mangas.

"And what's that invention all about?" the blonde-haired-boy asked,

"Hmm, well, it's about chatting online to other testers, but it's through tables," Kaito answered,

"Is there any specific tables that we can chat on?" Rin asked,

"Well, every table on your house and this school can be used, just that, since this invention is still the "beta" version," Kaito answered,

"Will our identities be known by the others when we chat?" Luka asked,

"Meh, only if you tell it," Kaito answered,

"Can we only chat to specific-people? I mean, not that everyone can see the chat," Miku asked,

"Yea, if you want to chat with everyone, write: 'To = all', for a specific person / people, you can just write: 'To = *name(s)*'… but to keep the chat private, or should I say, only visible to you, don't write anything like 'to = …' understand? Oh, and don't worry, the chat will be only visible to you and the ones you wrote to see the chat," Kaito explained,

"Eh?" Rin mumbled, "Then if it's a private chat that I wrote… How did someone reply to it?" Rin thought,

"Gakupo, do you have any questions?" Kaito asked with a smile to Gakupo,

"Err, no, it's clear enough to me, I think," Gakupo answered,

"Hnn? Then can you stay here after I'm done explaining about the invention?" Kaito asked,

"Eh? Why?" Gakupo asked,

"Something, secret~" Kaito answered with a pervy tone,

"Yaoi," Rin thought,

"You must be thinking of ya-…" Kaito said, then Rin continued, "-Yawning, yes, I'm tired, I'm going home now,"

Kaito laughed and said, "No, I'm not done explaining about the Chat-Table, my dear,"

Rin stared at him, and then she mumbled, "Hmph!"

"Right, now let's test it out, shall we?" Kaito said, "Write anything you want to the table in front of you," Kaito added,

"Rin tested it out, she wrote:

_Just a mere test…_

And some seconds later, there's a reply:

_Hahah, you must be in Kaito's office now, eh? _

Rin replied back:

_Why ask? You're in here too, right? Whoever you are…_

Again, she waited for a few seconds until there's a reply:

_No, why would I be there? It's a waste of time going there._

(Ryna : Okay, let's short it out, just the chat, now)

_But that Kaito said that everyone's here already…_

_Heh, maybe he didn't really care about the presence of me there_

…_Yeah, how did you get into my private chat?_

After writing that, it took some minutes to get another reply, and the next reply said:

…_It's a secret~_

"Okay now, you guys tested it out already, right? Now you guys may go home, of course, Gakupo, you should stay~" Kaito said,

Everyone, except Gakupo, stood up and went home, including Rin, even though Rin's mind was still full of questions, then when she was about to leave the school, she saw the blode-haired boy; not leaving the school, but he went to the back of the school, Rin was curious, so she followed him, not long after that, Rin saw that boy… saying some words she didn't understand, then the ground split, wait… split? And that boy jumped down to the underground…?

"What was that…?" Rin thought,

* * *

Okay!

That's the end of chapter 2; I hope you guys enjoyed it! Still, sorry for my grammar mistakes…

And sorry if the story is weird =w= /

Reviews, please!

And thanks for reading!


End file.
